The Game Of Love
by nOy
Summary: GBTP-They all grew up together..know each other better than anyone else..When they meet again all grown up living in the same roof..will spark fly? Or will the Game Began,,
1. Default Chapter

**This is a AU G/BT/P fiction. It's not your typical fiction, neither side is helplessly in love with the other but they will discover a love that was always meant to be.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway possible own DBZ or the character. Though If I could I wish to only own TRUNKGOTEN! Do not own The Game Of Love Sang by Santana and Michelle Branch.**

**_WARNING: AGAIN BAD GRAMMAR AND MISTAKES..TOO LAZY 2 PROOF READ..AFTER I WRITE I WOULD JUST POST...SO IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THAT THEN I SUGGEST YOU READ ANOTHER FIC...ARIGATO!_**

Goten - 24 yrs  
Trunk - 25 yrs  
Bura - 21 yrs  
Pan - 21 yrs

_The Game Of Love_

_Tell me just what you want me to be  
One kiss and boom you're the only one for me  
So please tell me why don't you come around no more  
Cause right now I'm crying outside the door of your candy  
store_

"Miss, we have arrive in Tokyo, please wake up." said the a plight attendant. The young women stir as she flutter her eye open, she turn around to her companion who was still asleep.

"Bura, Bura, wake up you lazy ass!" she said shaking her.

"Huh? Five more minute Panny." Whine Bura.

"Bura! People are leaving the plane!" she exclaim getting off her seat as Bura jump up. The two girls quickly ran off as well. The walk off to collect the bags.

"My baka brother better not be late." whine Bura as she push her bags.

"He better not be because no way am I holding your baggy, missy!" said Pan pointing to her tons of suitcase. "Are you going to open a show with all those cloths?"

"Oh shut up, like your any better." she retort pointing to her tons of bag as well as they both giggle.

_It just takes a little bit of this  
A little bit of that  
It started with a kiss  
Now we're up to bat  
A little bit of laughs  
A little bit of pain  
I'm telling you, my babe  
It's all in the game of love..._

_...(love) is, whatever you make it to be  
Sunshine instead of this cold, lonely sea  
So please baby try and use me for what I'm good for  
It ain't sayin' goodbye that's knocking down the door of  
your candy store_

Goten was whispering into the young women ear as she giggle, she rest her hand on his thighs as his rest on her waist. His lips travel down towards her neck as it skillfully went back up to her lips, his hungry tongue enter her sweet mouth as he began to devour her like candy. On the other side of the booth Trunks wasn't any better as he hand began to roam that young women body. He love the feel of it as he began to go towards forbidden territories. Doing it in public was really exciting and it arouse him even more, the fact that they can get caught, it's kind of like fighting. As it began to roam father his pant began vibrating, he groan and tried to ignore it but it began to go on constantly. He let out a huge growl as he check his message on the cell, his eyes when widen.

It's all in this game of love  
You roll me  
Control me  
Console me  
Please hold me  
You guide me  
Divide me  
Into one...

"Shit!" He exclaim as she jump away from the women, his eyes scanned for his best friend Goten. He too was doing his own expedition as his phone rang on him as well, he looked up and his eyes caught with Trunk.

"Fuck!" he also exclaim jumping up as well and the two sped off.

Make me feel good, yeah

So please tell me why don't you come around no more  
Cause right now I'm dying outside the door of your loving  
store

Bura and Pan was tapping their foot impatiently, it has been about 20 minute and there was no sign of anyone at all. How are they going to take all these baggage home? Both of the girls had their arms cross. If look can kill, everyone at the airport would be dead by now.

"I knew it! I knew it! Trunk can't be rely on! He probably busy doing some of his "Business" with some girl!" she whine throwing her hand up in the air.

"Uncle Goten is no different! He probably doing his "business" as well." Pan snort.

"With each other! Ewww..." They said in unison as they giggled.

"Girl, we see each other too much, Hell some people think we are twins!" Bura commented laughing! Even though she is taller than Pan people still mistake them, she not sure why, they may hang out together a lot and all but still they are pretty different.

"Ya, I get to fight with all the girlfriend of the guys you flirt with!" she reply pretending to pout.

_It's all in this game of love  
It's all in the game of love  
Yeah, in the game of love_

"We are so dead." said Trunk running.

"So dead." said Goten as he ran as well.

"Excuse me young ladies, I sorry to intrude but I saw you two ladies standing here for 30 minute, would you like to join me for a cup of coffee?" The young handsome man asked the two ladies, they both looked at one another and grin. He has been watching them since they first came off the plane, both were unique beauties.

"Where are they!" said Goten

"Maybe their plane was delay and they page us on the plane!" Trunk said hopefully.

"Ya, why don't we go look around where those blondes are?" Goten suggested as they both licked their lips. The two young men went towards their prey as they began to play their game.

"Strawberry!" The two girls said in unison as they began to giggle, the are so similar they it scares them at first, they would say the same thing at the same time and every time would result to the giggling at the familiarity.

"No wonder people would mistake you two as twins." James commented as he go up to get the two a cheesecake.

"He is a cutie." commented Bura licking her lips.

"A real sweeties." Pan commented as she lick the coffee off her finger (AN: Don't ask how it got there)

"Hey isn't that are soon to be not relative?" Bura pointed at the direction of two blonde head.

"Those jerk! They make us wait for almost an hour and there they are flirting!" she growl getting up but Bura pull her back down.

"Don't worry Pan, they will pay." she said giving her mischievous grin as the other grin back.

"Here you girls go." said James as he came back, they both greet him with a big grin. Within 10 minute they were done, before Bura can ask for a ride home he asked already and they gladly accepted.

"Let see what our parent would say if they didn't come home with us with them!" exclaim Pan laughing.

"Where are you two ladies would be staying tonight?" He asked

"You can take us to the CC Hotel please." Bura replied, as his driver drove them there, they reach there within 20 minute, the bellboy got their bags, since she called in advance on the ride.

"Thank you so much James." said Pan sweetly as he grin back as his car drove off.

"Ms. Bura." said the manager as she nodded in acknowledgement, the took the two to the best suit.

"Bura, do you think the guys are still at the airport?" asked Pan

"Are you kidding me? If neither of us are coming home with them, they would get an ear full and that is worse than sparing, except if you are doing that wit papa." she replied as they both burst out laughing, both were on their PJ's and pigging out.

"Flight 23 to America is now Boarding." Announce the information, the two blondes left their lip lock so they can board the plane. The two male saiyan came to reality why they were there at the airport in the first place.

"Bura!" exclaim Trunk.

"Panny!" exclaim Goten. Their eyes began to search around.

"Wasn't the flight suppose to be here at 5 pm?" asked Goten.

"It's now 6:30!" exclaim Trunks.

"Let's go the information, maybe it was delay like we suspected earlier." he suggested, the went toward the information and asked the women.

"Hi Sandy, hey you look familiar." said Trunk.

"I use to go to the High School with you, I usually sit in the back." She replied smiling, He thought back and he remember, she use to wear glasses and she don't and her body, DAMN! Goten jab him and he came out of his thought.

"Hey Goten!" she said cheerfully smiling, he was always a nice guy.

"Hi, errr...do you know if flight 10 coming from America was delay by any chance?" He asked hopefully. She began to check.

"Let see, the latest flight from America came on time at 5 pm." she replied as the two turn white.

"Sorry." she said, they thank her and left.

"Maybe they took a cab home." Trunk suggest.

"Ok, you call your parent and I call my brother." Goten said as they both called home.

"Trunk you what? You are 25 yrs old and still irresponsible! How can I let you take care of the business in the next month? This is your little sister we are talking about here, If anything happen to her..." his mom was shouting then as he feared she faded away and his father came on.

"Son, if there is any scratch on your sister, you will get 1 million time more than that!" his father threaten coldly as Trunk swallow his saliva.

"Goten! Where's my baby, you may be my little brother but this is my baby! You better fine her Goten." said his brother as he looked guilty as he apologize for like 50 times.

They both hang up the phone and looked at one another. They had to find them, each went different ways. They ran off asking random people if they seen neither girls but no such luck, there are too many people here! They know it's a long shot but they don't know what else to do. They meet at the same spot again, their back leaning back at each other as they both drop down on the floor exhausted.

"What time is it?" asked Goten

"10:45 pm!" replied Trunks "Damn! We missed our date! When I find the two I swear they are so dead!"

"If we don't find the two, we will be so dead!" said Goten

"Damn little twerps!" he exclaim exhausted the his phone rang.

"Hey Trunkie, I..." Bura began to speak but he interrupted her.

"Bura?" He exclaim, happy to hear from her and also because of their stupidity not thinking of calling them.

"Pan?" exclaim Goten as he grab the phone.

"Hey Gogo, she right next to me." she replied, she always call him that to annoy him and it works all the time. Trunk pulled the phone back from Goten who made a face.

"Where are you two! Me and Gogo, here been searching everywhere for you, you made us miss our two hot dates!" he exclaim and Goten made a face at that nickname.

"Excuse us for making you late for your date, since we were suppose 2 pick us up at 5 pm but we saw either of your big ego heads and waited for let see an hour. It must we our fault that you are late." she replied sarcastically.

"Bura! I'm not in the mood, I'm very tired running around the whole damn airport to search for you two!" he replied annoyed.

"Who fault is it? You two were to busy flirting with the girls to actually look for us even though you were already late. Why didn't you search for our Ki, is your mind soo deep in the gutter that you can't even call until now? But it won't work anyways since I turned off my phone and we suppress out ki! That's what you get for thinking the girls are better than your sister and ditto to Gogo as well!" she replied calmly and hung up with out telling him where she is.

"Bura! Bura! Where are you guys!" he exclaim to late.

"She is right you know." Goten finally replied after listening to them.

"Shut up Gogo." he said

"Shut up Trunkie." he replied as the two slowly walk to the exit.

"I can just image their face!" exclaim Pan as Bura hang up.

"They both deserve it!" she replied satisfied.

"Come on lets go to bed." Pan suggested as they both laid down grinning...

_Roll me  
Control me  
Please hold me  
(make me feel good, yeah)_


	2. The Game Begin

This is a AU G/B*T/P fiction. Not really related to the DBZ series at all *AU* It's not your typical fiction, neither side is helplessly in love with the other but they will discover a love that was always meant to be.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not in anyway possible own DBZ or the character. Though If I could I wish to only own TRUNK*GOTEN! ^_~ Do not own 'Mesmerize' sang by Ja and Ashanti either.  
Thanks for the comment I really apriciate it!  
  
Goten - 24 yrs  
Trunk - 25 yrs  
Bura - 21 yrs  
Pan - 21 yrs  
  
The Game Of Love  
  
*****Girl your stare, those eyes I (love it when you look at me baby) Your lips, your smile I (love it when you kiss me baby) Your hips, those thighs I (love it when you call me baby) And I can't, deny I (love it when I'm witchu baby) ******  
  
  
"Urg I got coffee all over my shirt!" Shriek Bura as she ran into the house leaving Pan to drag in the baggage.  
  
"Urg B-Chan, I'm begging to think you did this on purpose so you don't have to drag the damn luggage in!" exclaim Pan, she just wave her hand in response as she ran up the stairs.   
  
****I, got a fetish for fuckin you witcha skirt on On the backstreet in the back seat of the Yukon What's takin so long? I'm gettin anxious but patiently waitin for you to tell a nigga to move on Between me and you, we can find each other flyin abroad in my private G-2 I ain't tryin to G you, ma I'm tryin to see you Bend over, you know how we do it, feet to shoulders Bring heat to coldest night, so ferocious****   
  
  
Pan perceive to drag the luggage in, she hasn't had a workout like this in a long time, it was pretty tiring. She let out a huge sign as she slam the door, she walk tiredly over to the sofa and drop on it. She felt something hard, board and warm under her. She snuggle more into the warmth. Her hand rested on the hard thing and she realize what she sleeping on was actually a person! Her eyes ran over the hard chest and came to a handsome face with a few strand of lavender hair tickling his face. She slowly tried to get up but his arm began to wrap around her waist, she squeal in surprise. Trunk was having one of his wonderful dream with a hot lady as if it was coming true he felt a warm feminine body on top of him. The warmth he was embark in was breaking off and he can't let that happen so he capture it in his arms. His hand was now tracing the curve on the women body, then he felt a hot breathing on his neck getting hotter. She sign in his arms, there was no use struggling because he is so much stronger than her. What can she do to get out of this predicament?   
  
******Now you street promotin the dick game is potent Cause in the bed a nigga go hard like Jordan Sweat pourin, lovin the way you be moanin Grippin the sheets, lookin at me lickin at me Cause every woman just wanna be happy And it's CRA-ZAY, but BAY-BAY, I.. (love it when I'm with you baby)**  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
****I wanna get away, cause you know like I know And there's a better day, a-comin, I'm hooked on your lovin Believe me, and when you hold my body I know you need me, wait for me bay-bay I've been goin half crazy for your love And I was told that the sex, better than drugs Then get addicted, boy listen I'm the only piece of the puzzle you're missin Like when we kissin - bye bye bye You got a girl that'll - ride ride ride So take me, tonight And do what you do to me baby ***  
  
Bura ran into the first bathroom she saw. She quickly grab her shirt and pulled it over her head. She look at the stain and sigh. It was her favorite shirt to. Goten was in the shower as he saw a curvy figure run into the bathroom and practically striptease for him. He know it rude to stare but damn her body, he knew he should have made at sound but why break the moment? Bura was to engross in what she was doing to notice anything about her surrounding. She began running the hot water over her shirt and rubbed it. While she did that her chest began to dribble like a bouncing ball. He can't help but stare at her perky breast. He was truly mesmerize by her lips, eyes, chest, abs and her bubble can use some spanking. Finally Bura felt a hot aroma near her and she turned around shirtless and all. She stared at him expressionless and he eye her with lust. He had only a towel wrap around his waist as water drip all over his body and his wet hair descending his handsome face.   
  
*****Shorty, are you really gettin bored with me, or him? Cause though I play a lot of games, I play 'em to win (But then again I'm still young and I'm livin my life) You know you're right and I'm the type to pull up to your bumper, get your bumper (BABY, I can only help but wonder) What life would be without (my sweet baby) And you're my baby (holla if you hear me)*****   
  
  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to stare." she finally broke the silent, after all these years he haven't change much.  
  
"Yes but she also told me to admire a beautiful women when one is in sight and it surely is in sight." he replied looking her up and down.   
  
"Oh please Goten spare me with the sweet talk, save it for all those ditz you and my bro go for." she replied rolling her eyes as she turn around continuing to get the stain out.   
  
"She is unlike any women he encounter but she Bra, that explain it all." he thought his eyes piercing at her, any girl would have fainted are been all over him by now.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me all day?" she asked not even glancing away from her shirt.  
  
******You can understand that my love is pain And how I feel in vain, it's just a woman thang (It's a man's world, but I understand) But there's still nothin different boy, stick to the plan (You be my down ass, witcha round ass) I know I'm feelin you (like you feelin me) The way you're holdin my body, the way you touch me****   
  
  
"No, I'm going to do something about it." as fast as that word came out of his mouth his was already standing behind her sending his heat to her. She turn around abruptly and smack right into his hard chest. Her hand slide over his wet chest.   
  
"Hmm..that's my favorite spot." he moan  
  
"You know where mine is?" she asked grinning up at my as her hand caress his cheek traveling down south.  
  
"Oh no Bura you won't!?" he said his eye widen.  
  
"It wouldn't be the first time." she replied smirking. Before she even go to his most sensitive spot he screamed. She began laughing.  
  
"Don't ever try to play me Son, and the next time your baby won't me so lucky." she teased.  
  
"Sassy.." he replied to her as she grin walking out of the bathroom swinging her hips.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
****I love when you touch me baby All over my body baby I love when you kiss me baby All over my body baby ***  
  
Pan was getting frustrated and then she heard a scream coming from upstairs. So did Trunk, his eyes flung open to meet hers. She was shifting uncomfortably on top of him as he struggle with his excitement. They look toward the stairs and they both struggle in each other embrace and feel on the floor, this time, he is on top of her. They both look down toward his leg as his body was press against her.  
  
"Do I make you that excited baby." she tease smirking as he groan.  
  
"No." he replied and it's not a total lie, he was having a very wet dream earlier and she was full filling the real gap.  
  
"Right, down boy." she said pushing him off her as she pat him on the thigh and wink at him. Before she walk off he quickly squeeze her on her behind as she shriek. 


	3. pAy Bak

Disclaimer: No own Dbz characters just boring for a fic, for entertainment

Thank for the review really appreciative ~ enjOy Lah!

Pan jerk her head back only to find him looking at her behind! Can you believe this jerk! She raise her hand up to slap him but someone called her name.

"Pan, what happen?" asked Bura looking over her and her bother.

Goten came rushing down the stair with his khaki pant on and pulling his shirt over, he was not able to see at that point and slam right into Bura. 

"Are you o.k. Panny?" He asked as Bura growl at him and push him away. 

"TRUNKs!" she exclaim as his eyes dart away from Pan and look at her then over to the clueless Goten.

"ahhh..." Scream Pan as she stomp off, stomping on Trunk hand on her way as he wince in pain.

Bura scold at both of them and went after Pan. She bump Goten on purpose, he felt her chest hit against his arm and it ignition this rush of excitement through his body.

"Yo Bro, your mother called and demand us at work!" He said as Trunk rush upstairs to get ready. Goten and Trunk are more like brother than best friend. It seem they both are at each other house to much that they even have their own room! Same thing with Bura & Pan.

"The nerve of that guy!" exclaim Pan

"You telling me! They need to think more with their mind than their hormones!" Bura commented

"Ya, I just want to smack that grin off his face!" She agreed, the two looked at once another.

"What did Trunk do?" she asked wide eyes.

"What did Uncle Gotenl do to you?" Pan retort lifting her eyebrow at her. 

"Urg..That's not important what important is what we going to do !" she said with a devious grin that Pin felt a rush of excitement every time it has a glint in her eyes, it was bad...

*~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Trunk and Goten was at a meeting and it drag on and on. They were hoping at least a hot chick to look at but none. Don't they people have daughters?! They were bore out of their mind, Trunk more than Goten. They felt like Charlie Brown and these people were like the teacher going Blah..Blah..Blah...Goten mind began to drift and usually he can contain his self control unlike Trunk. What pop in his mind a curve of a women, round buttock and firm breast of Bura. He lick his lips just thinking about it then the image of her cold face appear and his mind snap back in reality. That was a sight he don't want to see, he shiver at the thought. Trunk on the other hand was rubbing his hand that Pan stomp on. Boy he really did miss her, miss teasing her and playing prank on her. Hell is going to break lose with these two back. He will get her back for what she did to his hand.

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~

****CAN I GET A BEEP BEEP, TOOT TOOT

Momma rolling that body that every man wishing

Sipping on coke and rum*****

Pan is had a black tankini on, the bottom a short and the top a halter with a blue sunflower like in between her chest. Bura was in a red short with print of flame on the bottom and a bikini top also with the same design. They both swing their hip through the crowd as they took their margaritas. They two smile at one another and the house full with guest. They were now near the indoor pool as they shake their body sensually to the smooth beat of the rhythms.

~~Wan' a lil bit of uh uh and a lil bit of.  
(Wan' a lil bit of uh uh just a lil bit of.   
Wan' a lil bit of uh uh just a lil bit of.)   
(Uh) I was like, good gracious ass is bodacious  
Oh, flirtacious, tryin to show patience  
I'm waitin' for the right time to shoot my steez (you know)  
Waitin' for the right time to flash them keys  
Then um I'm leavin, please believin (oh)~~~~~

As more in take of the alcohol was taken place, the people was getting more energetic. Bura and Pan sway their hips and bottom shaking it left and right to the mass beat. They all chant to the music. 

"It's getting hot in here so take off all your cloths!" yelled the people and the guys took off their shirt. Trunk and Goten enter the house and was ambush by all these people, boy was he furious!

"What the F--K!" Trunk exclaim. "Get the F--K out of my HOUSE!" He screamed and the Bura and Pan old high school buddy say her brother and all scatter off, they don't want to get in the cross fire between these two sibling.

"I think my butt getting big!" Pan and Bura yelled as they looked at each other and giggle unaware of the situation because they were to engross in the music and their conversation with one another. 

"I think my butt is getting big!" sang Pan.

"No Panny, It's HUGE!" Bura commented 

"Whatever Flat Butt!" she retort

"Hey I have you know my butt is just right, haven't heard no one complain." she Joked

"Me neither." Pan joke back as they both burst out in another fit of giggle. 

The music was still banging and Bura and Pan continue to dance with their eyes close feeling the vibe of the music surrounding them. The two man can't believe what they are hearing! Trunk caught Goten checking out his sister Behind so he smack him in the arm. Goten caught Lift checking out his niece and smack him back. Then the song 'SuperMan' played by Eminem, the girl bop their head to the music as it began and sway their hips seductively and then the room went silent, Trunk has turn off the stereo.

"What the F--K is going ON!?" He yelled as the two turned around, Bura gave out a loud burp as Pan grin slyly both buzz.

"What the F--K is your Problem!" Retort Bura putting her arms around her chest and Goten notice that it push up her bosom.

"Err..Hey Uncle GoGo." hiccup Pan.

"Watch your language young women." Trunk said looking at the two and his eyes went to Pan, she surely was a full grown women!

"Watch yours Big Brother!" She replied poking his chest.

"GO put some cloths ON!" He exclaim at his sister attire.

"It a swim suit brother, ever saw one?" she said smirking, Goten looked over at Pan and to his relieve hers wasn't as revealing not that Bura swim suit was that revealing. It sure did show off her flawless golden skin and the way her cheek redden by the alcohol. 

"BURA!" he growl

"Whatever, DADDY!" she said emphasize on the word daddy. "Old man."

"Mommy." Pan said giggle as Goten lift an eyebrow. Bura walked pass the two and was standing in front of Goten.

"What you looking at mommy." she smirk and drop her towel over his face and laughs.

"Panny!" yelled Trunk after he felt the wet towel whack on his butt. She shriek and ran toward the pool, he closely behind her.

"Hey Panny!" yelled Bura as she felt herself push toward Goten, he just took the towel and found Bura push up against him and they both fell forward.


	4. ThiS FeELiN

Disclaimer- Don't own anything only Hello Kitty dolls ^_^

Thank you for posting comment I really appreciated! Well I think I said this before but I WOULD LIKE TO WARN YOU THAT MY GRAMMAR IS VERY BAD AND SADLY I DON'T REALLY PROOF READ IT EITHER. IF YOU CAN'T READ A FIC WITH BAD GRAMMAR I ADVISE YOU NOT TO READ AND IF YOU CAN THEN I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ^_~ Oops My B thank for tellin me bout the name thing!

(\../)

(~.~)

(^)(^)

Trunk start running after Panny, she is now walking along the edge of the pool, giggling like a school girl. "Panny, get away from there!" he Yelled as he move towards her.

"Trunky, come on let's go for a swim!" she said over her hiccups. She pulled at his arm and he tried to pull her towards him, away from the pool but she let go and fell backward into the pool. She let out a shriek as she sink down into the water. 

"Panny!" He exclaim as he dive in the pool, suit in all. Once he got in the water she emerge giggling. She was having a hard time swimming so she held onto his suit.

"Hehehe..Trunky, you saved me." she chuckle as she peck him lightly on his cheek. he groan at the action as he felt himself get arouse.

"Panny, don't do this." He said as he felt his body react to hers.

"Do you think *Hiccup* I'm pretty Trunk?" she asked looking up at him, her big eyes sparkling at his. He moan as her body press against him, holding him tightly for balance. 

"You don't think I'm pretty?" she pout.

"No, No! Panny, your a beautiful young women." He replied sweeping her wet hair away from her face so he can get a better look.

"You really think so?" she asked wide eyes.

"Hai." He replied "You have no idea how extremely gorgeous you are." He thought.

"Trunk, your beautiful to." She said as she press her soft lips on his softly.

"Panny." He growl her name and all his self control vanish as he press his lip back with much eagerness and passion. When he thought he will lose any of the self control he go he felt her body go lifeless and numb. Her lips was no longer responding to his. He laugh, his little Panny fell asleep on him. 

_____________________________________________________________________

"Arg.." Bura growl as she try to push herself up to no avail and fell back on Goten chest. Her head jerk and her lip peck his quickly and softly. She felt her cheek burn as he stared at her with this look in his eyes. "What the hell are you looking at?" Help me dammit!" she exclaim.

"If you stay still, maybe I would." He replied. She tried again and they got up but still was connected because her bracelet was tangle up with his shirt.

"My Bracelet is caught." She whine as she gently tug it.

"Stop Tugging it." He order but she just gave him a scold look. She attempt to leave pulling his thread on his shirt.

"Hey This is an expansive shirt." He exclaim grabbing her hand and she slam into his chest once more. She looked up at him pouting and he felt his heart stop and his eyes rested on her red lips.

"Bura." He moan her name and she look up at him with her big brown eyes.

"What the Hell is wrong with you!? We are stuck together and all you can think about is that stupid shirt!?" she reprimand tugging at the shirt again. The moment she open her big mouth the mood just went away.

"Well It's special to me because someone special gave it to me." He replied gritting his teeth. 

"Oh I'm sorry which ex-girlfriend gave it to you." She spat out at him her eyes on his full of rage.

"Not an ex-lover but a little girl name Bura." He replied, her eyes went really big and wide when she realize that he is wearing the shirt she gave him. He looked down at hers and began to lean towards her, his lips got closer and closer. When he was only centimeter from her lips she pulled away quickly, yanking her hand away as her bracelet broke and fell to the floor. "Damn! Damn! What was I thinking!? Idiot! Idiot!" He thought as he clench his fist. He look down and saw the bracelet, he pick it up and realize it was the bracelet he gave her for her 18th B-day, he smiled.

"Panny? Trunk!? What the F--k!" He exclaim as he saw his niece in Lift arms.

"Ah..err..She kinda feel asleep." He replied

"I'll take her to the room." Goten offer but Trunk shook his head no.

"I'll do it, It's my fault and we are both wet anyways." He said as he walked upstairs. As he was carrying her up the stairs he glaze down at her angelic face and he swear he heard her moan out his name. He don't know but all he knows is at that moment there was something special that happen. It's probably the fact that he knew her all his life and he was like a sister to him. A sister that you would love to kiss on the lips again?! His subconscious said to him. He shook his head dismissing anything thought of anything, he need to take her to Bura and get her change or else she will get sick.

"Hey what happen?" Bra asked looking at them suspiciously.

"She fell into the pool because of the antic you cause today!" He scold her.

"From what I recall your the one who was chasing to the pool." She replied, with the mention of the pool he felt his face begin to flush, this new sensation is really getting to him, he need to take a cold shower.

"Ok, ok, I give, change her before she get sick." He said resting her on the couch and he left. 

"There something going on." She mutter with her instinct.

*~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~

"What did you do to Panny?" Goten asked lifting his eyebrow at Trunk.

"She fell into the pool and I help her up." He replied as he went to his shower. Within 10min he was done, Goten sat there waiting for him in his own confuse world.

*Ring*Ring*

"Moshi Moshi." Said Trunk as he heard a seductive voice on the other end and all was forgotten and his hormone kicked in. He looked over at Goten and grin winking at him, it was time to party, all work and no play got him to think to much. The two men started to get dress for the Club, Both in baggy jeans, Goten in a white polo shirt and Trunk in a blue Ecko shirt. 


	5. What a NIGHT!

Wow I haven't update forever! Thanks for the review every1! Again this fic is total AU...Warning bad grammar...

*In the Club* 50 Cent*

Go, go, go, go  
Go, go, go shawty  
It's your birthday  
We gon' party like it's yo birthday  
We gon' sip Bacardi like it's your birthday  
And you know we don't give a f--k  
It's not your birthday!

  
You can find me in the club, bottle full of bub  
Look mami I got the X if you into taking drugs   
I'm into having sex, I ain't into making love   
So come give me a hug if you into to getting rubbed 

The two Handsome men walked in the club and all the girls shriek and ran their way. They grin at one another and each arm snake around each girl as they headed to the VIP section.

"Trunks..hmm.." The girl moan as he snuggle on her neck. While the other girl was kissing on his. Goten was no saint, his lips was leaving butterfly kisses on one of the girl neck while the other girl kiss his. Guys envy them as they took the attention away from them and girl envy the girls they chose to be seated in their VIP section.

"Cheers." Trunks said as he held up the wine and they all tasted it. Both of the men eyes wonder into the dance floor as they scan for girls dancing sensually.

When I pull out up front, you see the Benz on dubs  
When I roll 20 deep, it's 20 knives in the club  
Niggas heard I f---k with Dre, now they wanna show me love  
When you sell like Eminem, and the hoes they wanna f--k 

"Whao, you can find me at the club!" Yelled Bura after she devour her drink and she ran out in the dance floor along with Panny and they start dancing.

"Hey mama's." Greeted Jawa, he was their best friend, they actually fought for his attention and then found out he was gay on occasion. He been their good friend ever since.

"Yo Popi!" said both girls as they started to dance with him, he was one envious guys as he dance between the girls as they got their grove on. Goten eyes looked at the commotion as everyone cheered the 3 dancer on.

"Hey Trunks, don't that look like the girls?" he asked trying to get a closer look.

"It's can't be, the girls are asleep and they know better not to go anywhere." Replied Trunks his eyes set on the girls on his arm.

"Ya, your right, they know better not to go out after what they did today." He agreed and turn his attention back to the girl.

  
If you watch how I move you'll mistake me for a playa or pimp  
Been hit wit a few shells but I dont walk wit a limp  
In the hood then the ladies saying "50 you hot"  
They like me, I want them to love me like they love 'Pac  
But holla in New York them niggas'll tell ya im loco

"Jigga it!" Yelled Bura

"Just a little bit!" Yelled Panny as they headed to the bar table climbing up.

"Whao Ho! You go girls!" Yelled Jawa

*Honey*Mariah Carey*

Oh oh honey got me hooked on You   
I like that 

Honey you can have me   
When you want me   
If you simply ask me to be there   
And you're the only one who   
Makes me come running   
Cause what you got is far   
Beyond compare 

Bura took another drink gulp it down along with Panny as they walked on the bar table kicking the glass to the side. All head was turn to them as the guys in the bar cheered. The girls start shaking their hips left and right in a sensual manner as they kick their leg up showing their long sexy legs. They bend down hand on their ankle as it travel up their legs, then they swung their hand and their hip then bang, bang along with the music. 

And it's just like honey   
When your love comes over me   
Oh baby I've got a dependency   
Always strung out for another   
Taste of your honey   


"Panny!" Yelled Goten as she jump up and the girl flew off of him.

"What?" Trunks asked and he quickly stood up, if Panny was here so will Bura. "Bura!" he growl. The two men left their love seat and headed towards the bar table where the girls were dancing. People saw them coming and move out of their way.

"Oh Oh.." exclaim Jawa and he tried to get the girls attention. "Panny! Bura!" he yelled and the girls turn around at him giggling.

"Panny!" yelled Goten

"Bura!" screamed Trunks, if looks can kill! "Get down here this instant!" damn he staring to sound like his mother!

"Busted!" the two said looking at one another as they carefully got down from the table, Bura foot step on the stool and it went spinning causing her to slip and fall right into Goten arms. He looked down at her and she did a little wave with her hand.

"Yo, Goten!" she said laughing, Panny wasn't so lucky, she feel on the stool. Trunks looked over at Goten and he carefully put her down to her feet and they both drag the girls out of the club as they whine.

"What the hell are you thinking!" yelled Trunks as he drove his car. Bura was in back mocking him. "I saw that Bura!"

"Panny! You were dead drunk this afternoon and you still came out to drink again! What would your parent think! Huh? If something happen to you?" Goten scold more reasonable then Trunks.

"Ok, Uncle Goten, I'm sorry, we were bored at home." She tired to explain.

"Why is that you 'guys' are allowed to go out and have fun but we are not?" asked Bura pouting as her arm went over her chest and Goten just can't help seeing that it made her chest rise. 

"Because...because.." He stuttered

"We're girls!?" Exclaim Bura "That is not fair! We're not little kid anymore! We're both 22 years old. It's not like we never went clubbing before." 

"Ya, why does it has to be any double standard? We didn't do anything wrong! All we did was dance unlike you and uncle Goten." spat Panny

"Your just mad we ruin your 'date'." Bura spat 

"That's not the point, you two were table dancing!" Goten exclaim

"What wrong with that? We were just dancing except on the table. It's not like we were giving anyone a lap dance." She replied 

"Or receiving one." Panny added as the two men became speechless.

"Not a word out of either of you are we are telling your parent." Trunks said getting frustrated and the outfit Panny had on was distracting, she had on a red tube top and a fitted flare pant. 

"Snitch." Bura mutter as Panny laugh. Soon after the girl seem to doze off, it was 1am in the morning. The car jerk into park as the girl jerk forward.

"Hey!" they both yelled

"Get out!" yelled Trunks

"What crawl up his ass!" commented Panny

"He just mad he didn't get any." Bura commented as he dart his eyes at her. "Chill, that was a joke, jeez lighten up old man." 

"Come on Bura. let's go to our room, before mommy and daddy grounds us." she chuckle and the two skip pass them.

"Hey Goten watch your eyes!" Yelled Trunks as he caught him looking at his sister behind.

"What?" he asked

"You were looking at my sister butt!" he accuse

"Damn you really do need to lighten up dude." he said leaving him

"Ahhh...damn sister!" He exclaim but what he really was mad about was the feeling he felt when he saw Panny dancing, a feeling he thought he would never feel.


End file.
